civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haida (Koyah)
The Haida led by Koyah is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Brave New World and Gods and Kings. Overview The Haida One of the many indigenous tribes of North America, the Haida stand apart as an island people. Related to the Tlingit and Tsimshian peoples, Haida society was organised around a clan system with stratified ranks of noble, commoner and slave. There were two major clans, determined through the maternal line. These clans were then subdivided into lineages. The Haida are especially talented woodworkers, weavers and sailors; they have been credited with the first use of the totem pole. While their maritime behaviour lead them to establish many peaceful trade routes with the colonialists, locally they were feared warriors who practised slavery. For this reason they have often been called 'the Vikings of North America'. Today the Haida reserves on the main island of Haida Gawaii have banded together to create the Council of the Haida Nation. They are experiencing a cultural resurgence. Koyah What little is known of Koyah’s life comes from the journals of a few New England seamen, which provide a fragmentary and biased account. Yet it is apparent that Koyah, a “little diminutive savage looking fellow,” was embroiled in more clashes with trading vessels than any other northwest coast chief, and his life throws some light on the origins of the violence that often marred the Pacific fur trade. Dawn of Man May the world tremble in fear of your might, Chief Koyah of the ferocious Haida tribe. Plundering and raiding the coasts of modern-day Oregon and Washington, your people came into conflict with trappers and captains from afar, and showed them naval opposition the likes of which had never been seen in the New World. Just as the Vikings had terrorized old Europe, the Haida struck fear into the hearts of lesser men. Yet as valiant as your warriors were, the art and culture of your tribe were just as dominant, and the totem poles your people crafted became icons of the creative soul of native American peoples. The generous soul of your traditions and complex social lifestyle made your people one of the mightiest and memorable of all in the continent, and lives on in many places today, even though encroaching settlers broke the power of your people. Son of the Eagle and Raven, the time has come once again for you to assert your strength, to inspire fear and awe into those who would think less of you. Can you show the world the potential of the Haida people? Will the stories of your conquest and dominance be carved all over the world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings outsider! Tonight we shall have a mighty potlash! Enjoy my possessions, you will not be keeping them for long..." Introduction: "I am Koyah, the chief of Haida people. My name means Raven: he who created this land, he who freed the sun from its tiny box and created the stars and the moon! Who are you?" Defeat: "I always knew Ta'xet would claim me. The embrace of Tia was never my destiny." Defeat: "I did well if my lands were worthy conquering. Like the Raven, to have something of your own you must steal. This is no sin." Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Pacific Cultures